


tease

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Licking, Lollipops, M/M, Teasing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: I feel like Pavlov’s dog when I hear the plastic wrapper of the lollipop crinkle from the other room and it makes my dick twitch.





	tease

I find little traces of him everywhere.  
His clothes strewn all over the place, a half eaten apple on the kitchen counter, at least one book in every room, random pieces of paper in between the pages used as bookmarks, the shoes he kicks off as soon as he enters the house.  
And then there are these damn lollipop wrappers he leaves lying around everywhere he is.  
Those damn lollipops…  


Sometimes they are a bright neon red and their cherry scent fills the room and the smell lingers for days - or at least I think it does.  
Sometimes they are blue and green and paint his tongue and the insides of his lips and it makes me want to lick it all off him, cover my lips and tongue in the same colour, taste the sticky sweetness.

Taste him.  


I feel like Pavlov’s dog when I hear the plastic wrapper of the lollipop crinkle from the other room and it makes my dick twitch.  
Grabbing a drink from the fridge quickly, I make my way over into the lounge to where he is sitting, sprawled out over the couch, head dangling from the armrest, pushing the lollipop in and out of his mouth.  
I can’t help but stare. It’s almost pornographic.  


He slowly pushes the red globe through his slightly parted lips into his mouth.  
Ungodly slurping noises fill the room as he coats the lolly with his saliva, pulling it back from his mouth and licking his lips where the sweet treat left its sticky traces. His tongue an even brighter red than it usually is.  
His eyes find mine. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat.  


His gaze lingers as he rolls the lolly over his spit-slick lips from the left corner of his mouth to his right and back again. As his lips slowly part, his tongue darts out and wraps around the top of the round candy.  
He smiles as he pushes the whole thing deep into his mouth and pulls it straight back out again with an obscene plopping sound.  
I have to shift in my seat, my cock now impossibly hard. What the fuck is that boy doing to me?  


I wonder what his lips would feel like around my dick, wonder what he would look like with his mouth stretched around it, tears pooling in his eyes trying not to gag as I push deeper and deeper into him, feeling his moans vibrate in the back of his throat, making me harder yet.  


_“Armie… ARMIE?”_  


As I snap out of my daydream, I realize he is standing right in front of me now.  


_“I said…”_ he rolls the stick between his thumb and index finger, his voice low, drawing out each word  
_“I said, I’m bored of these… lollipops and now…”_ he pushes one knee between my legs and slightly spreads them apart _“… and now… I want **you** in my mouth instead…”_

**_Fuck…_ **


End file.
